KuramaKumiko
by Kuramasgirl19769
Summary: Based around the time of the Dark Tournament. Suichi (yes, this is how I spell it)/ Youko Kurama. Kumiko is a vixen that Suichi falls in love with and rescues during the tournament. f Rated K for now Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

She first saw him on the Makai before the dark tournament. When he was fighting out of control demons. Yes, he is human, but that's part of what draws her to him.

She can smell his demon side. Her name is Kumiko. She is 5'5" with black hair with a natural blonde streak in it. Her eyes are of the deepest blue, when angered they turn black.

She is but a kit next to the infamous Youko Kurama.

Kumiko sees him out walking alone and sneaks up behind him.

"Excuse me" she said causing him to react with his rose whip. "Woah! I'm not out to hurt you, I want to talk to you" she said standing her ground.

He stayed on guard. "Who are you, and what do you want?" he questioned.

"I've been watching you, I know you have a demon side" she told him.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked

"I am interested in being the infamous Youko Kurama's mate" she told him. "You do not look old enough to mate with Youko" he said. "I am! I am 500 years old" she said, quite proud of herself.

Kurama had a feeling. "Girl, come here" he said. "I have a name human" she shot back.

"He is no ordianary human, vixen...this is Kurama in human flesh" the voice said.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "I know you are here Yomi...show yourself" Kurama commanded.

He was behind the girl. "Everyone wants Kurama, but no one wants Yomi..." he said.

"Haven't changed much have you Yomi?" Kurama asked. "That's where you're wrong Kurama...I'm different, since I was a young fool. No one will tell me who took my eye sight" he said.

Kumiko grew bored of Yomi's complaining. "I'm outta here" she said. "I wouldn't do that Kumiko" Yomi said.

She spun around. "How did you know my name?" she asked. He smirked and took her by the waist. "HEY! Let go!" she said trying to fight him off. He held tighter to her. "You will be mine" he whispered.

Kurama hit Yomi's hand with his rose whip. Yomi released Kumiko and she went to Kurama.

"Youkio cannot protect you forever. I will come after you again, considered yourself warned" he said leaving.

"Kumiko, stay away from me for a while, I don't want you hurt" he told her. She nodded 


	2. Chapter 1 (actual chapter 1)

A couple of days later Kurama and the gang went looking for Kumiko.

"Tell me again why we need to save her?" Yusuke questioned. "Duh Urameshi...Kurama's in love" Kuwabara said.

Kurama ignored them and kept his guard up.

Half way through Yomi's fortress Yomi himself met them. "Well, well...it's nice to see you again Kurama" Yomi said.

"Where is she Yomi?!" Kuama demanded. "She's safe for now..." he said. "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke screamed. Yomi deflected the blast easily. "You fool!" Hiei sneered at Yusuke. "Yeah Urameshi, watch that finger!" Kuwabara chimed up.

Kurama could feel her lifeline slowly fading away.

"Yusuke, be advised not to fire your Spirit Gun again" Kurama told him. "Shut up Kurama! I'll do what I want when I want" Yusuke said. "Kurama is correct" Yomi said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him. "That pretty vixen that he's trying to protect loses life force when you two use anything spiritual" Yomi toldl them as he pulled Kurama aside.

They talked for a bit. Kurama glared at Yomi. "Fine...I'll help you, but I AM leaving with her NOW!" he said evenly.

Yomi told Kurama where Kumiko was and Hiei tagged along with Kurama.

Hiei broke her chains and Kurama picked her up and carried her out. Once they were away from the fortress Kurama kissed her softly. "Wake up Kumiko" he said just as soft.

She opened her eyes. It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the light outside. She looked up. "Kurama, I was so scared..." she told him. He held her.

He took her to a place where he knew they'd be alone. He sat and pulled her to him. "I'm not going to hurt you" he said. She curled into his lap.

"I meant what I said about being Youko's mate" she told him.

"I know, I have been talking to him nad he wants to meet you, but..." he said not sure how she would take the next part of what Youko wanted.

"But what?" she asked. He whispered that Youko said it had to be sexual.

She looked a little scared. He held her and rubbed her back. He knew the next move would be hers.

I DO NOT own YYH, but I do own Kumiko.

It may not make a lot of sense it is the way I write, I write at work. Rated K+


	3. KumikoKurama

Team Urameshi agreed to be in the dark tournamnet. Kurama aided Yomi.

Once the tournament began Kurama seriously doubted they would advance.

He had seen Kumiko off and on since he rescued her from Yomi's. Kurama tapped into his demon energy and put Kumiko through hell and back.

Kurama sighed. Kumiko swore to Youko that he she would take care of the 'human' side of him. Kumiko sighed. Kurama looked at her. "Kumiko..." he said She looked at him. He took her hand. "Talk to me as Suichi Minamino and not Youko Kurama" he said.

She looked down. "I didn't realize it was going to be one sided...you have showed me nothing but kindess...but." she said trailing off.

"Hold that thought" he told her. She nodded as he stepped into the ring.

She wqatched him as he fought in his human state.

'I could love his human side...he's gentle and kind' she thought to herself

Once the fight was over he came back to her. She treated his wounds.

He smiled at her. "But what?" he asked. She blushed. "Would it be wrong of me to want to be with your human side? Could I live on Earth with you? Is that wrong?" she fired at him.

"Kumiko, take time and really think this through. I fyou want to be my wife, I will take you as one...my human side loves you a lot...and you could but we would have to live in the woods and keep your ears and tail hidden" he said.

She nodded as fights wrapped up for the day and the team went back to the room, Kumiko followed.

They got something to eat and she sat alone.

Botan knocked on the door. Kuwabara answered it. "Kurama, can I take Kumiko to the all girls room?" she asked.

He went to her. "Miko, would you like to go with Botan? It's a room full of girls and Hiei's 'friend' Yukina is a demon as well. You could see what human girls are like" he said.

She didn't want to show anyone she was scared. She went with Botan.

Kurama sighed. Hiei and Yusuke decided to leave. "What's up Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. "It's Kumiko, I'm worried about her..." he said. "She is very pretty...what's wrong with her?" he asked. "I hardly expect you to understand Kuwabara...you still can't get past Hiei to get too Yukina" he said snidely.

"Don't worry about that! I WILL ask her out! NO half-pint is standing in my way!" he said.

"I forbid you to date Yukina!" Hiei said causing Kuwabara to jump. "Why is she your sister or something?" he countered. "What does it matter to you?" Hiei asked. "Kuwabara, what do I do about Kimiko?" Kurama asked trying to avoid Hiei being Kuwabara down.

"Wow, okay...um..." he said thinking while Kurama a sideways glance.

"GET OFF ME!" Kumiko yelled. Kurama went to the girls room and knocked. "Kumiko?" he called to her as Yukina opened the door. "What's going on?" he asked. "They are trying to get her to shower, change clothes and cut her hair" she said. He walked in. "Miko" he said softly. She went to him. He held her. 'DO NOT change her" he said. "Okay, sorry Kurama" Shizuru said. "Yukina took Kumiko's had. "I like you how you are" she said. Kumiko smiled. "Thanks Yukina" Kumiko said. Yukina led her off to talk.

Keiko bowed. "I'm sorry. I wanted to see her in a different outfit...I wasn't trying to harm her" she told him.

"Why would you give her one of your outfits? She needed a hole in it for her tail, or did you forget that?" he asked rudely.

He heard her laugh and smiled. "Yes, I do like Kurama's human side, it's kind..unlike Youko's" he heard her say.

"Keiko, would you come with me for a bit?" he asked. Kumiko didn't notice Kurama leaving.

Keiko followed him. "What exactly are we doing?" she asked. Shopping for Kumiko" he said, leading her out of the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

When they met back up Kurama noticed Kumiko was gone, he scanned the stadium for her but couldn't find her. He looked to Hiei, then Yusuke.

'Not again...how do I always get myself into these messes?' she thought.

"Yusuke, we need to find Kumiko..." Kurama told him. "Oh no fox boy...I'm NOT helping you this time, she's more trouble than she's worth" he said.

"Dim wit, we could say the same thing about you" Genkai said.

Shishiwakamaru smikred. "You'll never find her Kurama, I've hidden her well" he said. He turned to face him. "What did you do to her Shishiwakamaru?! You better have not hurt her" he said feeling frustrated.

He smirked again. "You have to get Youko to find her, your human nose can't do it" he said scoffing at Kurama.

Kurama growled, because he knew he couldn't leave until after the fights wrapped up for the night.

After a few more fights, they wrapped it up for the night. Kurama ran off after he recruited Hiei to help him. They went to find Kumiko.

"Kumiko! Kumiko, where are you?!" he called. There was to much noise and conflicting smells to pin point hers. Hiei went ahead and found her. 'Found her' he told him through mind link.

Hiei guided Kurama through the sea of demons. When he got there she had her head down.

"Kumiko..." he said in just barely above a whisper. He took the gag out of her mouth, which caused her to cough and threw up. "Kurama..." she whispered. Kurama nodded for Hiei to cut her down. "Hold on, we'll get you out of here" he told her softly.

He did and Kurama caught her. "I got you, you're safe now" he said.

They took her back to the room and cleaned her up, gave her the new clothes Kurama bought her.

She woke a few hours later to see Hiei looking out the window as everyone else slept. Kumiko looked to see Kurama asleep next to her, while holding her.

Kumiko carefully sat up. "Hiei...thank you for finding and rescuing me" she said. He nodded as she slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit more.

When she came back she found Hiei hadn't moved. "I'm sorry you're getting dragged into rescuing me...I really wasn't trying to cause this much trouble" she told him. He shrugged and looked at her. "Kurama likes you or he wouldn't be going through this nonsense to rescue you and keep you safe" he told her.

"I know...either way...Thank you, I know he likes me, I like him to..." she said looking at him sleep. He nodded again. "Go back to bed, you need your rest, if you don't Kurama will be more worried about you and he'll lost his concentration on his fights, because he'll be focused on you" Hiei told her. Kumiko nodded and got back into bed. She put her back to Kurama's chest and quickly against him.

She felt safe in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurama had Kumiko stay with Botan and the girls.

For the rest of the tournament Team Urameshi climbed up the leader board.

Kurama took his anger out on his opponents for everything that happened to Kumiko since he met her.

The tournament finally came to a close with Team Urameshi winning. Kurama released Youko and took Kumiko to Earth, where he hoped she would be comfortable.

Kumiko looked around. "Wow...lots of different scents and sounds to get use to" she told him. He looked at her and smiled. "Yes there is...but you never looked more beautiful than you do now...Koenma has agreed to marry us" he told her.

She looked at him. "Seriously?" she asked. "Yes, seriously...but we have to go too the Spirit World" he said. "That's fine, when?" she asked. "Koenma said Sunday, since I have that day off from school" he said. "Is that different here than the Makai?" she asked. "I honestly don't know, without Youko I don't really remember much" he told her honestly.

"Where do I stay until we have our house built?" she asked. Genkai stepped up. "With me at the temple, I have a spare room and I would love the company" she told Kumiko.

Kumiko looked at Kurama, and he nodded. "It's alright, you'll be safe there" he told her. "I'm scared...you really haven't had me out of your sight since..." she said cutting herself off. He hugged her. "Miko, I trust Master Genkai, this is fine until I can get our place built" he said. She nodded.

Kumiko was really hesitant to leave his side, but both Kurama and Genkai assured her safety was at the temple.

Kumiko finally agreed to go with Genkai.

Once they were out of the sight he contacted Yukina to talk to the animals about building a house. Kurama wanted everything to be perfect for Kumiko.

He went back to his mother's. He explained to her what was going on.

"Suichi, honey...are you sure about this? WHen do I get to meet her?" she asked. "Are you willingly to go for a walk with me mother?" he asked. She nodded and got ready. Kurama phoned Genkai to have Kumiko keep her ears and tail hidden he was coming with Shiori.

He knew she would be mad at him, but he was willingly to take that risk.


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT do you mean to hide my ears and tail?! Both of you said I didn't have to!" she exclaimed.

"True, but Kurama is coming with his human mother Shiori..." she said.

Kumiko rolled her eyes and got her cloak and put it on. She was a little ticked with Kurama by the time he came over.

Five minutes later Kurama and Shiori were at the temple. Genkai let them in as Kumiko tried to calm down. Kurama talked to Genkai before going to her. "Kumiko..." he said.

She looked up at him, pissed. "You said I could be myself here!" she hissed.

He sighed. "Yes, but I didn't realize mother wanted to meet you right now" he said.

"S-she wants to meet me?" she stuttered.

He nodded.

"What if she asks about my claws...?" she questioned. "Tell her you are growing your nails out and will trim them later" he said softly.

"I'm scared" Kumiko told him.

He kissed her softly. "You'll be alright, I'm here" he told her.

She nodded. "Let's go" she said wanting to get it done and over with.

Kurama walked down with her back to the front of the temple. Kurama cleared his throat. "Kumiko, I'd like to meet my mother Minamino, Shiori...mother, this is Kumiko" he said introducing them.

The two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Shiori" Kumiko said bowing.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you" Shiori said. "So...Suichi has told me you took a like to him"

Kumiko nodded. "Yes, I have" she said pulling her cloak tighter.

"Are you cold Kumiko?" Shiori asked. "No, Ms. Shiori, I am tired though...I didn't sleep well" she said hoping Shiori didn't notice the lie.

"Mother, I'm going to walk her back to her room, I'll be right back" Kurama told her.

"Alright, I'll stay with Genkai..." she said.

Kurama led her back to her room and closed the door behind them. "You were amazing" he told her.

"Was I really?" she asked. He nodded and pulled her closer to him.

Kurama tilted her chin up and kissed her.

She kissed him back and felt something not normal for her...desire.

He broke the kiss. "Patience my sweet vixen, soon enough you'll have me" he told her.

She nodded and he left the room.

They left and poor Kumiko was impatient for Sunday to arrive when she could have Kurama forever.


	7. Chapter 7

All the way up until the wedding Kumiko, Botan, and Yukina prepared for the big day. Kurama kept busy with his school actitives.

Hiei was in charge of making sure the house was ready as a wedding present. He recruited demons to help. Touya and Jin helped with the house.

Kurama was in the Spirit World getting ready to say I do to his 'mate for life' Kumiko, when he zoned out.

Koenma and Jorge looked at each other.

'I wonder if Kuroune would've come today? Would he approve? What would Yomi say? I miss Kuronue...' he thought to himself.

"Kurama? Spirit World to Kurama!" Koenma said waving his hand in front of Kurama's face.

Kurama came back to reality. "What's wrong?" Jorge asked.

"I thought of Kuroune all of a sudden" he said. "Cold feet" Koenma said simply. "I don't think it's that" Kurama said.

Before they could discuss it further Botan found them. "Kurama, I do hop you like how your bride looks" she said happily.

Kumiko looked at Yukina. "I look hideous...Kurama is going to hate it..." she said. "Don't let Botan hear you say that, she worked so hard on this for you...but I do have something for both of you as a gift" Yukna said. Kumiko smiled. "Thanks Yukina, you are a good friend" she said.

Keiko and Yusuke arrived and everyone got into place. Yusuke went to Kumiko's 'room' and knocked. "You ready?" he asked. Yukina came out first. "Yusuke, please be nice about the dress, it was Botan's idea" she said going to take her said and Yusuke groaned. "Oh no..." he mumbled to himself.

Kumiko came out with her head down. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Yusuke yelled. Kumiko ran back in the room embarrassed.

Yusuke came out. "What the hell was that Botan?! THAT IS NOT A WEDDING DRESS!" he shouted.

Keiko and Yukina went to rescue Kumiko from the nightmare and tried to calm her down in the process. "I told you this dress was hideous..." she told Yukina.

Keiko came out with the dress and Kurama looked at it. His eye twitched. "That is hideous...so glad she didn't come out in that" he said. "Hiei torch it" Koenma said.

Hiei let a ball of flame appear in his hand. "What were you thinking Botan?" Koenma asked. "Apparently she wasn't" Hiei commented.

"I could understand a bow of ribbon and a flower on the bow...but that's hideous, no wonder why didn't come out" Kurama said.

After a while Keiko came back out. "Okay, she's ready this time. Nothing hideous" Keiko said. Yusuke went to the room again. Kumiko came out looking proud. "Much better" Yusuke said. "Yukina and Keiko helped" she said taking his arm. Yusuke walked her to Koenma's office.

Kurama looked up to see her wearing a light purple and white kimono with a light purple obi, the obiage a slightly darker purple. He smiled at her and she beamed at him.

Yusuke whispered. "Take good care of him" she nodded and took Kurama's hand. "You look amazing" he said as she blushed.

Koenma performed the ceramony and it went well.

As the ceramony wrapped up Jin and Touya finished up the house. They both made and hung little things on the corner of the house for the newlyweds.

Everyone went back to the house.

Jin and Touya were still there when everyone arrived. The newlyweds looked over the house. "It's beautiful!" Kumiko said happily. Jin beamed. "Glad you like M'lady" he said as Touya only nodded.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara called. "Kazuma, shut up before I punch you" Shizuru said. Kurama chuckled.

Kurama opened the door and picked up Kumiko and carried her across the threshold of the house. "Welcome home Mrs. Minamino" he said kissing her. She beamed. "Thank you, Mr. Minamino" she said.

"Let's eat" Yusuke said as Koenma made food appear. Kurama set her down and watched everyone dish up before he got his share.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, after food was eaten, and gifts opened..everyone left.

She sat on the couch. "I didn't think they would EVER leave" she said. "Agreed" he said locking up and held out his hand to her. She took it and he picked her up again. She kissed him. Kurama kissed her back as he took her upstairs to consummate their marriage.

A few days later he went to register for college. She had lunch reqady by the time he came home. Kurama walked in and smiled. "I'm home Kumiko" he called to her. He went in. "Welcome home, how was your days?" she asked. "Lonesome, yours?" he asked kissing her shoulder.

"Mmm...busy, lonely" she said. He kissed the nape of her neck. Kumiko turned around and took his hand leading him upstairs, where they had a little midday fun.

They ate a late lunch and he helped her with preparing dinner.

"I'm all register for college...what are you going to do for the day?" he asked. "I don't know...when will you be home?" she asked. "Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, I have a full day at school and won't be home until 8 or 9 at night, Tuesday and Friday I work 7 a.m. until 4 and I won't be home until 5, the weekends I am doing extra homework from the days I'm at school" he said.

She pouted. "Where do I fit in?" she asked. He pulled her into his lap. "Miko...I love you so much, but I want you to to have too worry how we're going to eat, you will fit in well to this" he said.

She sighed.. "I'm going to start a garden for fruits and veggies...you went from having time for me to none at all" she said getting up to check on dinner. "I will have time for you" he countered. "When?!" she spit.

"After work and weekends" he said a little heatedly. "We don't need to worry about money!" she fired at him. He just looked at her not understanding what she meant. "Kumiko, what's going on with you? WHy don't we need to worry about money?" he asked. "Because when Yukina found out we were getting married, she blessed us with her tear gems...and I'm late, I'm never later..." she told him.

He looked confused for a moment. "Oh..OH! Are you? Do you need me to have Koenma bring a doctor here?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes, thank you...Kurama, are you sure this is going to work?" she asked a little worried. He pulled her into a hug. "We'll be fine, it will work out" he told her. "Have faith Miko" he said taking out his cell to call Yusuke to get a hold of Koenma for him.

He wasn't sure if this was going to work out. He wasn't sure if he did the right thing.

He thought he heard Kuronue's voice. "You are both strong enough to get through this, I know you are...don't give up Kurama"

He smiled to himself. He had to believe in himself and Kumiko if they were to make their marriage last. 


End file.
